the beginning of the tragedy chapter 1
by chellxwheatleylove
Summary: is assumed that this story has to be a crossover but can not find the name of the other category which bothers me,   but this story is about how aperture is invaded and falls into the hands of a zombie apocalypse and you need to seek shelter as fast as you can and survive adversity as a team


((Emergency alarms sounded, the doors were sealed for the first time, aperture laboratories was being invaded by zombies))

was a normal day in aperture facilities, a beautiful morning, kevin (space core) and rick (adventure core) were cleaning the damaged test chambers with the thickness of the surrounding nature and years of wear had in the dark and humidity thereof, including counting filled offices potato plants that had grown over the years

GlaDOS meanwhile was doing his usual routine, testing without rest, watching the tiny humanoid robots perform very successfully, watching from the big screens that were installed prior wheatley when he was in command

wheatley chell was with his beloved, having a friendship with her, within the safety of aperture, GlaDOS had given a small place to live, in a well cared for them complying with what a couple of human need, water , food and electricity and above all a good place to sleep safely and tranquility

wheatley that day had risen earlier than what I had used, it was very rare for almost up at 5:00 in the morning, opening his eyes very uncomfortable sighed, allowing the big relaxation relax sleep

I look at the side of his bed, he smiled, he was happy to see chell once again approached her gently implanting a small kiss on the cheek

"Good morning, luv" Wheatley said with love, smiling, she woke up, rubbing his eyes smiled back even wearily, having fully recovered from fatigue given small pat on the back to wheatley

"Something happens, luv" Wheatley said turning to see chell, without being warned he was clutching his head, chell approached him with love, giving a kiss on the lips, maybe it was very rare for wheatley, but it was a moment very happy for him, she was separated from her lips, stroking her cheek smile, making her blush wheatley

"Heh heh heh ... I did not expect that from you, luv, it was very beautiful and a nice touch on your part "was silent a moment

"Chell ... I have something to tell you "under his head nervously, she lifted her head to see what he wanted to say, I smile.

"I know we've been friends since GlaDOS brought me back to earth and gave me this body, to be with you and then, in a way ... protect you, but hey what you meant was ... (stuttering) i ... i ... love you chell (on the head) and no matter what happens I will always protect you, not I care if I give my life, what I want is you this good, safe and sound "

chell shed a tear from his eyes, along with love wheatley hug, saying what could be his first words after so long without speaking "i love you too ... wheatley, together closed her eyes again implement a kiss right on his lips

GlaDOS continued to watch robots relentlessly testing, which already gave some annoyance

"We can not impress better should dismantle them and throw them in the incinerator" GlaDOS said very annoyed

began to think a moment, which he remembered that rick and kevin were cleaning the rooms, which lit the old security cameras to see where they were, not finding began to worry

(SHOUTS)

it immediately change the image of the camera, to one of the rooms, rick was screaming, running in fear and despair, very hasty GlaDOS took the speaker

"Rick you okay? Where is kevin? Answer now "very upset GlaDOS said

rick approached the security camera, (scream) "please help ..." (roaring) (cry of pain) the signal from the camera was cut ... ...

"Rick ... responds ... RICK, weighing not play well with me RICK "said desperately shouting

camera has captured the image, but if I could pick up sound, which filled with intrigue GlaDOS

(roaring) (distant cries of pain)

very horror she began to search image of the other security cameras, look, look and look

when the signal finally found one of the cameras saw rick hurt, walking in a very rare, his head was horribly injured, blood ran down her body, staining the clothes

GlaDOS shout to see if they respond

"Rick, you're okay, answer me"

the turning to the camera, let your eyes reveal, color red as the blood newly sprouting like tears, her eyes shone like glass

approached the camera (roar) lost camera signal quickly as the other

she jumped out of his chair so scared, and quickly call test robots with wheatley chell and sheltered her in his central chamber

very confused wheatley GlaDOS approached to ask what was happening

"GlaDOS that's what happens, because we've brought here and have completely closed all"

I watch GlaDOS seriously, both arms pinned shoulders wheatley

"Listens very well ... Now we are in a very serious, it is a big problem, never thought it would happen ... "said GlaDOS

"But that's what happens, why do not you tell me once"

GlaDOS not taking a dump and old metal drawer, pulled out a gun, which put more confused wheatley

"That's what you think it is?" Wheatley said impressed

GlaDOS gave the gun to wheatley and took one for Atlas, P-body, chell and to herself

she returned to the cash drawer, bending down to take a tiny bullets and reload your gun and other

"Very well, I think it's time to explain what is happening here," he said very seriously GlaDOS in her face

all paid attention to what was going to tell GlaDOS

"Unfortunately we are going through something very horrible that makes me very worried and scared" (silence)

"We are being invaded by zombies and we have to evacuate the premises of aperture and seek shelter as quickly as possible before they exhaust all corners are blocked by large hordes and do not have any area to escape, before I researched this kind of beasts, all I did for the good of us and of science itself "

"As we have our weaknesses, and they also have a soft spot for weapons that are, what they have to do is take a single shot to the head and they die instantly and never forget, not stop biting for them, if any area of your body suffered a bite of the beasts, they have to do is maul and cure the infected area quickly and if by chance as they have ammunition, take the closest we have to reach and they can use as a weapon, either chipped wood or pipe, that would help a lot in order to survive and always walk in a group, we will never separate, no matter what it costs us, we protect each other is clear "

(All except chell could not speak fully responded)

Wheatley was still confused, forced to continue wondering what it was and how the hell was used that object to what GLaDOS called gun

GLaDOS and something desperate wheatley many issues I throw down almost choking him

"Look at all here now we are a team and we have to protect ourselves, we must survive with little ammunition we have within our reach and kill the beasts before they kill us and end up like them, so shut up idiot"

Chell very impressed by what she had done to GLaDOS Wheatley was shot down to lift and relieve the pain of the fall that caused the great woman angry

"Well it's time we face the few that are here on site and out as fast as possible from here, aaaaa (GLaDOS sigh) I forgot, wheatley, chell have even food reserve, that would do much you two, because you as humans have the need to eat and stuff, but if you have a little, save it for when we leave here, if they first came out with Life "

They took their positions at one of the entrances to the elevator nearest exit to escape quickly as possible the labs and at least find a shelter to stay there for a short time and keep running

(Here ends the first chapter, the date for the second part: waiting)

(Thanks for reading)


End file.
